<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends by J_Hwang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423671">Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang'>J_Hwang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friendzone, Rejection, Starting Over, Strangers to Lovers, friend to stranger, stupid feeling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it so hard to understand that I never think of you more than a friend? You just make things awkward!”</p><p>“But… I…”</p><p>“You wish we could be like what we used to be before, but no! I could not! You asked for it, you are making things awkward. We could not be what we used to be anymore.” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It hurts, messing up your own friendship just because of your stupid feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Growing up together, Yubin and Yoohyeon were inseparable. They’ve known each other since they were 7, having been born in the same year, a few months different. They live in the same neighborhood, attending the same school, even college. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They are now graduating college, working 2 different jobs, but still living near to each other. Nothing ever changes between the two childhood friends, or so they think? But surely something changed. Feelings bloomed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As they grew up, Yubin started to develop feelings towards her tall friend. She starts to want more from their friendship. She longs for more attention, touches, times. Yubin starts to think that whatever Yoohyeon did, it’s adorable, the way she talks, the way she clumsily trips, the way she is so bad at cooking that she burnt an egg. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not sure how it started, but Yubin will randomly confess to Yoohyeon, only to be rejected of course. “You are my friend, of course I love you too.” Yoohyeon would say when Yubin told her she loved her. But that is not what she meant. So she starts to show it, that the love she has for the taller girl is different. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But for Yoohyeon, she doesn't want to mess up what they have. She feels burdened by the attention, by the confession that Yubin randomly blurts out. She wants nothing more than a friend. She thinks of Yubin more like a sister than a lover, and she could never imagine her as one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too, but this is not it. You are crazy Yubin. It’s freaking 3 in the morning! You can’t just show up like this.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoohyeon almost yelled at Yubin one day when Yubin randomly showed up in front of her apartment door 3 in the morning. What’s worse is Yubin showed up drunk. Yubin just smiles dumbly at her, saying that she missed her, that she wants to see her before she sleeps. Yubin told her that she is so stressed out nowadays and she feels like she needs to see Yoohyeon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoohyeon got so frustrated, she is done being polite. She feels like Yubin really won’t go away without a fight, she can’t be reasoned with. She’s told her not only once, twice, but hundreds times. That they will never be more than friends. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just want to see you before I head home… he…” Yubin said drunkenly and smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yubin…” Yoohyeon pinched her nose bridge, frustrated and sleepy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yoohyeon… I love you…” Yubin’s hands tried to reach out, but Yoohyeon took a step back, avoiding the touch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yubin… Haven’t I made it obvious and clear? We can’t. I can never see you more than a friend, let alone a lover. Do you really want me to spell it out for you, one by one?! Get that shit inside your head out.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But, Yoohyeon…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it so hard to understand that I never think of you more than a friend? You just make things awkward!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But… I…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You wish we could be like what we used to be before, but no! I could not! You asked for it, you are making things awkward. We could not be what we used to be anymore.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am… sorry”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave! Leave, Yubin.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoohyeon closed the door in front of her. ‘I messed up.’ Yubin thought. It can’t be fixed anymore, it’s over. Whatever it is that they had, everything washed down the drain. And the two changed from childhood friends to plain strangers over night. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin stares out the cafe window, watching as who was once her best friend walks passed by, smiling so brightly, hand holding on to someone who she assumes is her partner. Her heart clenched, it hurt, but she asked for it. It’s over.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Can We Start Anew?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Well, the past is past. Let’s set those past aside, let me ask you one more time. Be my girlfriend?”</p><p>“Gladly.” </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>4 years have passed since then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin left Seoul a few months after the incident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon? Well, it’ll be a lie if she said she was okay. She was not. She was the one pushing Yubin away, she hurt her. Why? Because she knows, she knows that if she had accepted Yubin 4 years ago, Yubin would have given up everything and stayed. She doesn't want that. She wants Yubin to do what she wanted to do the most, music. Yubin received an offer from a famous entertainment industry abroad. They took interest in the music that Yubin produced and composed, offering her to work with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon knows, she knows about Yubin feelings for her, she overheard it one day when Yubin talked about it with Siyeon, her cousin. She overheard Yubin say that she would give up the offer and stay. But no, that is not what Yoohyeon wants. She wants her to go and fulfill her dream. She doesn't want to be selfish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She broke her heart, she knows. She pretends to be happy with someone else just to make Yubin hate her. But inside, she was crying. She cried almost every night, blaming her own stupid way of expressing, blaming herself for the sad expression on Yubin’s face. She only wants to see her smile, not the sadness on her face. But she knows, if she doesn't do that, Yubin will never leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now 4 years later, Yubin gained her fame within the industry, dubbed as a genius producer. She produced and composed songs from time to time, receiving a lot of awards yearly. She goes with the name Dami, well known as a mysterious producer because she never shows her face to the public. No one knows her real name, origin, or even her gender. And she likes it that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin is now back in Seoul, deciding that she wants to reside back in her hometown. Her company tried to make her stay, but eventually gave up and let her. 4 years, she wonders if her friends will still remember her. She left them without saying anything after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also wonders if “she” will still remember her. She hurts her, but why couldn’t she forget about her? Why does she still love her? Oh, how Yubin wishes that she could change the past and fix everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yubin…?” She heard someone calling her name. She looks around, trying to find the source of the voice. She froze when their eyes met. Standing there at the counter not far from where she sat, long silver-ish hair, glasses, books on her hand, Yoohyeon looking at her with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoo...hyeon…” Yubin stuttered. This is not what she was expecting when she thought of coming back to Seoul. Yoohyeon definitely was not the first person she was expecting to meet not long after she came back. But there they are, staring at each other, is that longing in their eyes? Or loneliness, or… love?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… came back.” Yoohyeon said, claiming her coffee from the counter and walking towards Yubin, “May I?” She asked, standing beside the empty seat across Yubin. She takes a seat after receiving a nod from Yubin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yah… I came back last week, still settling down.” Yubin answered, taking a sip of her hot cocoa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moving back for good?” Yoohyeon asked. Receiving a silent nod from Yubin she hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How… are you nowadays?” Yubin asked after a few moments of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same old work, taking care of Pie, sometimes hanging out with Minji and the other. They missed you.” Yoohyeon said, eyes looking out of the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed them too.” She heard Yubin whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Contact them, I am sure they will be happy.” In which Yubin just hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you… Do you... “ Yubin mentally slaps herself for stuttering. Yoohyeon looked at her, confused, but then smiled and said, “If you are wondering whether I have someone now, no. Still waiting for the one person that I stupidly let go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin looks up, staring at Yoohyeon, confused written all over her face. She tries to figure out what Yoohyeon meant by that, but Yoohyeon only smiles at her and again looks out of the window. ‘Is she talking about her? Is it her that she let go?’ Yubin thought, not realizing that she is actually thinking out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It is you. That I stupidly let go 4 years ago, because I don't want to be selfish and hold you back from achieving your dream. And also yes, I do love you too and still do if you are wondering. But you probably hate me and want me gone and I can understand that…” Yoohyeon starts to ramble, but gets cut off by a kiss. Her eyes widened, Yubin was kissing her?! But why…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the past is past. Let’s set those past aside, let me ask you one more time. Be my girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gladly.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>